DrumknottVetinari Series
by Shehiri
Summary: Vetinari have a small happening between Young Sam.
1. Chapter 1 Part 1

It started from little conversation which rose in tea-time with Vimes.

" Havelock, shouldn't you find someone and settle down now?"

Vetinari just blinked for a moment in mild surprise. He was holding china teacup in his hands.

"Why do you say it, Samuel? You know I have no intention to marry."

Samuel was one of few people who knew that the Patrician of Ankh-Morpork was homosexual.

Vimes sighed and pressed his temple. He didn't know Vetinari really got it wrong or he was just pretending he didn't get it right.

"Not marriage. Find lover. Surely you cannot live alone forever, Havelock. You should find someone you love… someone that loves you."

Vetinari took a sip from his cup. Find lover? It was easy to say. But as a Patrician, it was harder than eat three of C.M.O.T Dibbler's sausages and be sane.

There will be scandal… and people's attention. No relationship could continue in that situation.

"How about Rufus? It seems to me you two are getting along well."

Drumknott? Well, it was true that they were making love for a night. But there was line between them. Vetinari never called Drumknott other than his last name and Drumknott didn't even call him by his last name. That line was so thick so he began to doubt that either of them could cross over it and getting closer to each other.

To Drumknott, Vetinari was always his lordship.

And for some reason it made his chest tightened, causing slight pain.

* * *

Drumknott got out of the bed when he was sure that his lordship was sleeping and slowly and silently, returned to his room.

He didn't know why he was making love with the Patrician. No, he knew he made love with the Patrician because he loved him, but…

He was not sure about his lordship's feeling.

Drumknott lowered himself in the bath tub filled with hot water.

His lordship. Oh, yea. He was his lordship after all… Someone he could never dream of.

He knew Patrician was homosexual as well as he, but he was out of Drumknott's league.

Surely someone like Patrician would not want clerk as lover. He deserved someone with power, money…

Someone like Sir Samuel Vimes.

Drumknott cursed under his breathe. Why he thought of Vimes just now?

Surely… He had power and money… And it was common knowledge that they were close friends.

_Damn it. _

He cursed again to himself rather than anything else.

_I will be no match against him, can I? _

He hated that fact.

_If I was nobility… If I had title and money… Then I could at least dream of him… _

Drumknott sighed again as tear rolled down his face, and slowly got out of tub and dried himself.

* * *

Vetinari turned in his bed.

Drumknott was gone already, finished washing his body with warm tower.

He was sensitive and caring person. Vetinari knew it.Drumknott worried about Vetinari's reputation far too much.

Drumknott never slept beside him for a night. Once Vetinari asked why, his hazel eyes widened like circle and he just said

'Why, my lord, you can't risk being seen naked in bed with your clerk!'

_Ha, yes,_ I _can't risk it... Because I'm Patrician._

Vetinari turned in his bed again.

_What would he have done, if I'm not Patrician? Will he spend night beside me?_

Vetinari shook his head and snorted to himself. It was not like him at all.

But he couldn't deny he felt somewhat lost and empty.

_Perhaps I should consider about what Vimes told me..._

After that, he forces himself to sleep.

* * *

Yep. Here I am.

Decided to write Vetinari bottom series. If any of you want special coupling (pairing)or story line, send it to me by review.

Please review. OTZ.


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

**Vetinari Bottom Series**

**Chapter 1 part 2**

**Couplings:** Rufus Drumknott/Havelock Vetinari

* * *

Drumknott woke up at four in the morning.

He always woke up faster than anyone in the palace except the Patrician.

(In other words, except anyone who didn't slept)

He took shower with cold water to get out of daze. He always did same since he was under his lordship's employee. It was like rule he made himself.

_Always get up earlier than your employer, or at least make it no longer than up to half an hour later than employer._

He always kept it whenever and whoever he was working for. Except his lordship.

Drumknott didn't sleep much now. He always skipped sleeping to stay alert and to provide service for his lordship.

And when he could have time, he dazed off for 5 or 10 minutes, until his lordship called him in for sending off letters or ask him about any other things. If he was lucky, it could last up to 20 minutes.

When he went to clerks Guild meeting, everyone was surprised that Drumknott was still alive, as they heard how he was doing.

He was ought to die ages ago by lack of sleep, they say, but Drumknott was not very tired, which was truly astonishing.

He ran to the Patrician's office when he got dressed.

He cleared up his desk next to the office's door and quickly checked letters.

Some were mere complaining he could handle, but there was something from Lord Downey.

It was pink package with red ribbon on it, with stars on package papers.

"WHAT ON THE DISC-?"

What in the fucking hell could make Head of Assassin Guild sent such package like this!

It was addressed to his lordship, but… Drumknott was curious. He wanted to open the package.

But it was not his… It was against clerks' rules.

_Damn_.

He sighed and picked the package up.

He knocked on the door of his lordship's office. Then, calm voice answered from inside.

"Come."

"My lord."

Vetinari's eye brow lifted as he saw Drumknott carrying pink package.

"This has come from Lord Downey."

" Downey?"

_Why the hell Downey would send something like that?_ was Vetinari's first thinking. But soon he realized what day it was.

"Hmm. So he remembered it."

Drumknott just blinked. Vetinari gestured him to bring the package, and Drumknott placed it on his lordship's desk.

Vetinari unwrapped ribbon and pink paper with hint of smile on his face, and there was wooden box underneath pink package paper.

Before Drumknott could say a word, Vetinari opened its lid and dagger sprang out, stabbing Vetinari at the chest.

"My lord!"

Spring pulled out dagger from Vetinari's chest. And there was blood all over his robe.

"No!"

Drumknott screamed and tore his sleeve off from his robe. He pressed it on Vetinari's wound.

_I can't just let him go like this- no, not yet!_

"Please, my lord- just a moment- its not heart-"

"Drumknott."

Vetinari called his name with sigh. Surely he had noticed it? But when he saw Drumknott's ghost-like pale face with tearful eyes, he could understand that his clerk was solemnly worried.

"Yes- yes, My lord?"

"It's not real, Drumknott."

"What!"

Drumknott nearly shouted back. Vetinari opened its lid again but turned its side this time, so they could see dagger from the side.

Blade was hard rubber. when Vetinari pressed its tip, it went inside of hilt and red liquid shot out, wet Vetinari's fingers.

He licked it and cocked his head.

"Tomato juice."

"Oh."

Drumknott felt his knees sag. He leaned on the Patrician's desk for support.

"My lord. Do you-"

"Have any idea why Downey would send such thing? Well, this dagger joke box was kind of fashion when we were at Assassin's guild school.

I think Downey sent it as reminder of old times. Apparently, some of Assassins are using this idea as real tool of assassination, or for part of his trunk's security system."

"But why he would send it? I mean, you two can meet whenever you like. (It doesn't necessarily mean Downey would like it) Meetings and such... and those pink paper and ribbon...? What if he really wanted to kill you? Why didn't you check it first?"

Vetinari just smiled.

"I didn't think it was any danger, Drumknott, as it is my birthday today and well, those pink paper and red ribbons are typical birthday present package, I think."

Drumknott's voice and vocabulary failed him. _Today is his lordship's birthday... why he didn't tell me about it?_

Before he could say anything, door burst open inside.

"Happy birthday, Havelock!"

"Did you get my surprise?"

"Congratulations, your lordship! Happy birthday!"

People burst in holding presents, shouting 'his' lordship's name and happy birthday.

Drumknott stood aside, trying to hide his bare arm without sleeve.

"My lord, this is what I and Angua specially arranged for you. This just came from Uberwald."

Captain Carrot lifted blanket off from the basket. There was black kitten sleeping.

It was perfectly ordinary kitten, well, except its bat-like wings and ruby on the forehead.

"It is... very rare creature, Sir. It grows up to size of horse, and it also can fly. They make wonderful guard and riding."

"Impressive. And how long will it take to be fully grown?"

"oh, about a month, sir. It will be able to guard you perfectly after a week or ten days."

Carrot smiled brightly, not noticing Vetinari's tone.

Kitten woke up by noise, looked around people and washed itself and meowed.

Drumknott saw people blushing or clutching their noses, running our from the room. He got out with those people.

When he looked back, he saw Vimes ruffling 'his' lordship's hair. his teeth gritted.

_why his lordship didn't tell me?_

He felt anger rumbling in his stomach. But he felt sad most of all.

He changed his robe in his room and went out to street. If he was lucky, he might be able to get something for his lordship yet...

* * *

Vetinari was disappointed to see Drumknott was not in the room when all others had left. He didn't expect much from him.

He knew how much he paid Drumknott and beside, he knew he didn't tell Drumknott about his birthday.

But 'happy birthday' wouldn't cost him much, would it?

When he saw Drumknott goin out, he thought it was just to change his robe. He hoped it was just to change his robe.

But Drumknott didn't come back.

He sighed and looked around his desk. Vimes burned down all his paper works, saying 'It's your birthday, ye gods! You can forget paper works today!' and instead of paper works, there were presents from people.

Kitten was playing with one of Vetinari's spy rats and there was dagger from Vimes, Downey's 'Encyclopedia of Concealment' and Watch from the City Watch... but there was nothing from the Drumknott.

Somehow it was _really_ frustrating.

Why? He didn't really get presents from anyone. Today was very special and surprising, considering he never told anyone in the city about his birthday except Downey.

Drumknott didn't even knew about it and he felt angry and lost because his clerk didn't give him any present.

_why do I feel like this?_

He felt tears welled up in his eyes.

Oh, gods.

He wiped tears off quickly by back of his hand.

Maybe I really love him...

He gasped as he felt that pain in the chest again. It was stronger than last night.

When pain died away, he heard soft knock on the door.

"Come."

"My- my lord."

It was Drumknott. He was carrying four packages -one big package and three small packages- and was out of breathe.

"I- I wanted to give them to you as soon as possible. Please forgive me."

Drumknott adjusted his robe and placed packaged on the desk with gloom expression, and turned to leave.

"Wait, Drumknott."

Drumknott winced as Vetinari stopped him.

Vetinari was surprised as he stopped Drumknott. He just stopped him automatically without knowing it.

He gulped and searched for words.

"Why don't you stay while I unpack your presents? It's just simple rule of birthday, you see. Host unpack his presents with guests."

It was nearly word to word speech of that Carrot made earlier when Vetinari pushed aside Downey's present.

Vetinari knew this was stupid thing which will only work when it was said by Carrot but he didn't really have anything to say.

To his relief, Drumknott stayed without a word.

Vetinari opened small packages first and they turned out to be palm size cakes. (Chocolate, cream and fruit)

And last big box was...

Vetinari's eyes widened. It was robe. Black robe.

But it was kind of black Assassins wear and Vetinari could tell it was made of best fabric he'd ever seen.

What fascinated him most was a ruby pendant in the middle of the chest. It was shape of rose and it really looked alive.

"Rufus... how did you... to me...this?"

He couldn't fill the gabs between words. Drumknott smiled weakly.

"Yes. It is for you, my lord. Would you like to try it on...?"

Drumknott helped Vetinari changing. It fitted him perfectly. Vetinari was tall man with slender frame. So sometimes, when robe fitted his size normally it was short for him or vice versa.

:I had to make some adjustments. It took longer than I thought."

Vetinari nodded in silence. Drumknott smiled again.

"Glad it fits you. I was bit worried about sleeves.. and I think it's really time to retire, my lord."

Vetinari clutched Drumknott's wrist, not willing to let him go yet.

"Why you bought it for me? I didn't tell you about it. I told no one! And I know how much I pay you, Rufus. Why? Robe like this would cost least a hundred dollars."

Drumknott rolled his eyes. He was sure about his feeling. _But what if he reject me?..._

To the hell with it. He didn't want anymore of this strange relationship.

"I wanted to do something special for you, my lord. After all... you are the one I love... So..."

It was all Vetinari needed to hear. Vetinari kissed him before Drumknott ran away.

"My lor-... mm..."

After a moment of surprise, Drumknott kissed back. He couldn't be happier. When they parted, there was silver string between their lips.

"I want you to stay with me tonight, Rufus. Tonight... share my bed with me. I wanted you to stay by my side for a night... but you always refused. I thought it was because you didn't have any feelings for me."

Vetinari was in Drumknott's arm, his eyes closed. Drumknott was aghast.

"But- what if others see us? My lord, you can't risk it! Your title... your reputation..."

"To the hell with it!"

Drumknott stopped right at the point with blank expression, and Vetinari blushed. It was unexpected outburst.

"I can share a night with you in my bed, Rufus. What good title is when I cannot even share my bed with my lover?"

"But- no, you shouldn't... I don't have title nor money... you shouldn't have feeling for me, my lord... you deserve someone better... and scandal..."

"Yes Rufus. I believe I have right to choose some to have feelings or not. And I don't care about title. Money? Well, I believe I have money enough for both of us. If anyone says a word against our reputation, Mr. Skimmer and his people will take care of them. Of course, assume Vimes or Sybil didn't get them first. And stop calling me my lord, Rufus. Surely we have known each other long enough to use first name?"

"I... uh, yes. I understand, my lor... Havelock."

Drumknott corrected himself quickly as he saw Vetinari's eyes and held his lover tightly.

It was best birthday Vetinari ever had.

**-The end-

* * *

**

Thank you for Watchman for review!

When I checked stats, there was one review and it turned out to be my favourite author in Discworld section!

Hurray! I was just so happy. T T

Chapter 1 Rufus Drumknott/Havelock Vetinari has finished. Chapter 2 will be Downey/Havelock Vetinari.


End file.
